


Jasper

by thoseperfectcurls



Series: Lirry Family [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, lirry family, lirry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseperfectcurls/pseuds/thoseperfectcurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the world Jasper. You’re a lucky baby boy; you have a energetic big sister who loves you (even though she is bound to become jealous at one point or another) and two wonderful fathers who love you more than anyone or anything in this world. You’re a lucky kid, you just don’t know it yet. You will someday though when you’re old enough to see how truly beautiful your family is. Families like that don’t happen every day; they’re one in a million, just like you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper

It’s been nearly four months since Annabel’s first day of school, she’s made so many new friends it’s crazy. The other kids love to play with her because she is creative and energized while the teachers love her because she’s obedient and has a want to learn. Harry and Liam are ecstatic that their little girl is adjusting so well and is doing so well in school. It’s a nice feeling when you see your daughter after school and she is just so happy.   
It’s nearing December now and the Styles-Payne household couldn’t be more hectic. Liam ended up receiving a major promotion at work, he is now head of investigations at the station and it’s been his dream job since he was fourteen, he really couldn’t be happier. Harry working as a tenth grade English teacher has been going great, he loves his job more than anything but with the big changes coming up, he decided it was best to put a hold on his career and after he finished up this semester he would become a stay-at-home-father.   
The biggest change is that within weeks the household would have a new addition, this addition that they have been waiting for nearly 9 months now and been planning even longer. Jasper Styles-Payne is biologically only Liam’s son, luckily though Gemma agreed to be the surrogate mother for this pregnancy, unlike with Annabel who had Harry as a sperm donor and Liam’s lovely sister Ruth as the surrogate. So both children had both Payne and Styles DNA in them and honestly, Harry and Liam couldn’t be happier of how great their life turned out.   
There was a time in the past when Harry didn’t think he could be happy, when he was so sad and unhappy he thought about taking his own life on more than one occasion. He didn’t have friends and although he loved his mum and sister to bits, it wasn’t the same.   
That’s all in the past now though, now Harry has a wonderful husband and a beautiful little girl and what’s even greater is that soon, he is going to be a father for the second time in his life. Everything in Harry’s life is absolutely wonderful.   
Well, almost everything.   
There was one little five year old girl who wasn’t keen on the idea of a new little addition that was coming soon.   
“But Daddy!” Annabel sitting up in her bed, dressed in a Disney princess gown and her hair was braided down her back, courtesy of Harry, and the little one was supposed to be fast asleep in bed but when Harry and Liam went to go tuck her in, she started to complain about a baby who isn’t even alive yet.   
“He is gonna cry all night!” She three her little arms up in the air and her green eyes were wide as she looked at her daddy and papa who were sitting at the foot of her bed. “He is gonna smell really bad too daddy, you don’t wanna smelly baby in the house, right?”  
“Sweetheart,” Harry chuckled a bit of how persistent her daughter was being, but he was also confused because just a few weeks ago she went out with Harry and picked out cute little baby boy outfits. “what’s going on here, I thought you were excited?”  
“How can I be excited daddy? He is going to take away my daddies.” By now the little girls’ eyes became very glossy and tears were threatening to spill over at any second. Harry and Liam exchanged a glance and Liam furrowed his eyebrows before leaning over and pulling Annabel into his lap.   
“Baby girl,” he cooed and wiped the tears on her cheeks away with his thumb “You know you will always be our princess, daddy and papa’s little princess.”  
Annabel sniffled and turned her upper body around from where she was sitting on her papa’s lap so she could see Harry smiling softly at her “You mean that too Daddy?"  
All the sudden both Liam and Harry were hit with exactly what was wrong with their baby girl. Harry and Annabel had a close father-daughter relationship, those two were ‘two peas in a pod’ and when Harry announced he was going to stop working to take care of the baby, Annabel took that as him choosing the baby over his own life which included her.   
“Oh princess,” Harry sighed and scooped up the five year old from his husbands lap and pulled her into a bone crushing hug “You know I love you so much sweetheart, more than anybody in the entire world cupcake, you’re my sweet baby girl.” He took a deep breath and kissed Annabel’s head of wild curly brown hair and smiled at her sadly “You’re so silly to think I would just drop you for another baby. I will love you both equally, alright princess?”  
Annabel nodded into Harry’s chest and pulled away to give her daddy a big wet kiss on the cheek and the climbed over him to give her papa one too.   
“Okay sweetie, it’s time for bed.” Liam said and smiled at the little girl her yawned and started rubbing her tired green eyes with little fists.   
At least that was taken care of.   
❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆❅ ❄ ❆❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄   
“Harold Styles,” Louis huffed as he watched his best friend attempt to push the white crib across the small light yellow painted nursery for the tenth time that day “You’re giving me a headache, jeez the crib was fine by the window.”  
“But Louis, what if our little boy is sensitive to the light and he doesn’t like it when he is woken up by the sun? He will be up crying his poor little heart out at the crack of dawn every morning!” Harry was frantic at this point, he moved the room to the farthest corner and took a step back and furrowed his eyebrows at the new placement.   
“Harry,” Louis sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he laughed at the sight of his best friend standing before him “You’re an absolute nutter, you know that right?”   
“I am not,” The younger boy pouted and crossed his arms across his chest “I’m just worried, he is going to be so small and I only want the best for him.”  
Louis smiled and rolled his eyes fondly at the pouty boy in front of him. “Let’s go see what the Liam has got for you, yeah?”  
Harry sighed and nodded before following Louis out of the room with one last glance at the nearly finished nursery, all they needed to complete it was their baby boy... and maybe some curtains to keep the light from being too harsh.   
❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆❅ ❄ ❆❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄   
Later that night; Louis left the flat with Rosie and Annabel following closely behind with a chuckle and another reassurance to Harry that ‘It’s no problem.’ And ‘Eleanor is going to love having a girl’s night in with these two.’  
After the door was closed Harry let out a long breath and turned around to see Liam biting his lip and checking the younger man out from head to toe. Once his eye’s met his husband Harry smirked and took a few steps so that he was practically pushed against the older man’s firm chest.   
“Hey baby,” Liam purred and started nuzzling his nose into the soft skin of Harry’s neck. The younger husband giggled right before letting out a moan when he felt Liam started nibbling at his neck; that was always such a turn-on for him.   
“You wanna take this to the bedroom babe?” Liam asked, his voice was at least two octaves lower than usual and his hands wandered from Harry’s back to his bum and after a quick squeeze he went down to his thighs and hoisted the much thinner, and lighter, husband up into his arms. “Yeah baby, you ready for me sweetheart?”  
Harry started giggling as Liam started walking them towards their master bedroom and before he knew it, he was being set on the bed and pushed backwards until his back met the soft linen of the familiar bed sheets. Liam straddled Harry and kissed him slow and easy; they had all night after all, and Liam wasn’t really one to rush. Harry wasn’t one to complain.   
❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆❅ ❄ ❆❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄   
December 22nd at two a.m. Liam’s phone started ringing. The obnoxious ringtone coming from the bedside table had both husbands blinking tired eyes open. Harry was practically on top of Liam and he didn’t even consider moving even when the older husband had to reach over and grab his phone from an awkward position.   
You see, the thing is; the two should have foreseen the phone call. The baby was three days late now and was expected at any time, even 2 in the morning.   
Within minutes Liam bolted completely upright bringing Harry with him before saying “we’ll be there right away.” and tossing his phone back onto the nightstand.   
By then Harry had caught on to what was going on and was frantically squirming in Liam’s tight hold trying to get up. So many things were going through the younger man’s mind; they needed to wake Annabel up and the wasn’t going to be fun and they also needed to grab their overnight bag and something for Annabel to wear tomorrow because knowing her she will refuse to wear her pajamas all day and also they needed too-  
Harry’s thoughts were cut off by Liam whispering soothing reassurances in his ear and and rubbing soothing circles into his hipbone “Love, everything will be fine, let’s get dressed quickly and then get Annabel, she won’t take lightly to waking up this early.” Then Liam was kissing his temple and then slowly his arms let him loose and they were both up and getting dressed.   
They were getting dressed to go to the hospital to go get their baby boy, their little ray of sunshine. They were going to love the heck out of that baby and he wasn’t even born yet. The two husbands and huge smiles as they finished putting on their coats and Liam went to the car warm it up and Harry went to his daughters room where fairy lights were hung all around her bedposts and her walls were painted light pink to match the color scheme of all the white, purple, and pink that was in her room. He looked down at the child and smiled. This was his life, the little girl sleeping in front of him is his daughter and within hours he was going to have a son; life couldn’t be better.   
He quickly picked the girl up and carefully as possible and then grabbed her blanket and wrapped her up in it so she wouldn’t get cold, they would get her winter stuff for later but for now this will have to do, he really didn’t want a cranky Annabel at the moment. Then Harry made his way to the car and Liam helped him buckle their daughter in and then they were off to their son; a baby which they would take home and get to call their own.   
Liam reached over the console without taking his eyes off the road and grabbed Harry’s hand. They both smiled so hard that their cheeks started hurting; they didn’t care; life was too great to do anything but smile.   
❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆❅ ❄ ❆❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄ ❆ ❅ ❄   
That day, at 5 am, Jasper Nicolas Styles-Payne was born. He was a healthy baby boy with thin wisps of brown hair and big brown eyes he inherited from his papa. The couple sat in one of the hospital chairs, Harry sitting on Liam’s left knee and Annabel who was half asleep was still wrapped up in her blanker and leaning on Liam’s right side and Harry was holding the precious baby in his arms with tears running down his cheeks from holding Jasper for the very first time. Liam was trying to hold back his own tears but failed miserably, looking at the chubby cheeks of his soon made him so happy, it was like having Annabel all over again.   
Liam was very excited to have a son, maybe he would be able to bond a little more with him over sports like Harry was somehow able to bond with Annabel. He isn’t saying he doesn’t love Annabel because he does, he loves that girl with all of his heart, but having a son was a different feeling.   
The Styles-Payne family was finally complete. They had a precious little girl who was their ball of sunshine and they had their baby boy who was so new to the world. He was the world’s most purest form of innocence. He was the sunny sky after a hurricane. He was so loved by his family whom he hardly even knows.   
Welcome to the world Jasper. You’re a lucky baby boy; you have a energetic big sister who loves you (even though she is bound to become jealous at one point or another) and two wonderful fathers who love you more than anyone or anything in this world. You’re a lucky kid, you just don’t know it yet. You will someday though when you’re old enough to see how truly beautiful your family is. Families like that don’t happen every day; they’re one in a million, just like you.


End file.
